moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of the Golden Hawk
The Order of the Golden Hawk is a paramilitary Order that was founded under the ideals of gallantry, bravery, and obedience. The main focus of the Order is to eradicate the Forsaken in the North and pacify the Horde. It is mainly based in the County of Ravenwood, however it is dedicated to the Northern Kingdoms. "Those who hide away from the Shadow -- those who shrink with fear as the New Scourge invades your land -- those who wish to take up the blade; know that you are no longer alone. There are many evils in this world, and the Shadows of the North loom over us, even today. Desperate men and women continue a valiant fight against the Forsaken -- now considered the New Scourge -- in the North. Everyday, the New Scourge advances on land, water, and even in the sky against the defenseless. Where once the land was lush and green, full of life and crops, is now dreary, dead, and corrupted. Where men and women raised their children in comfortable homes, are now lifeless and gone. '' ''This war has taken so much from us. It has taken Darrowshire, it has taken Stratholme, is has taken Stormgarde. It has taken sons and daughters of Lordaeron, Gilneas, and Stromgarde. It has dimmed the Light when we need it most. But it has left us with legends. Do you recall when Sir Aelric Gallahad boldly held the line against the endless Scourge as citizens of Lordaeron fled across Thoradin's Wall into Stromgarde? Or how Saint Eldanesh conquered Naxxramas? Or perhaps when Sir Alekander the Iron-jawed charged the field with twenty men at his back, not knowing if reinforcements were going to come? These heroes, these legends are looked upon in times of darkness and need of hope. They fill men and women who would once doubt with courage. But the lines are thinning. The Cause is losing fuel. The Lightsworn Order of the Golden Hawk has formed in order to take the fight to the Shadow. The Shadow in the North can no longer be so bold to attack our people. Its masters, the Forsaken and Horde, shall soon hide in the shadows in order to stay away from the Light; the Light shall hold us! War takes from us. But it leaves us with legends, it leaves us with heroes. And '''heroes never die'."'' Founding The Order was founded by Throstan Andro and members of his personal retinue include Sir Branor Heward, Alladran Swiftmantle, and Ofillia Delligatti. The Order was founded on the principles of gallantry, bravery, and obedience. Patrons There are two current patrons that the Order holds as exemplars and treats as Saints. These two men are shown to be the example to which ever Ordermen should aspire to be. Sir Aelrid Borrel Sir Aelrid Borrel, stylized the Gryphon of Lordaeron, the third son of the House of Borrel, which is a House in the northern reaches of Lordaeron and vassal to the House of Andro. He became a sworn sword to Lord Throstan Andro and quickly proved his worth during the Civil War in Stromgarde. He became the Marshal of all Lord Andros forces. He died holding the line at the Battle of Aelrid's Stand. He was known for his loyalty, bravery, and gallantry. Sir Alekander Andro Sir Alekander Andro, stylized the Iron-Jawed, was made an Exemplar of the Cause by Queen Madelynne I. Brother to Throstan Andro, Sir Alekander served as a Knight-Champion of Lordaeron, and then the Scarlet Crusade. In various battles he rode into thinking never to return and snatched victory from the jaws of defeat. He later swore himself to the House of Albrecht, along with his entire House and fief. He died in Lady Albrecht's campaign in the north. Unfortunately for Sir Alekander, he was risen from death to serve the Banshee Queen with his two friends in former life, Sir Erren Clarke and Ryordan Landis. After a period of madness, the three quickly gained free will and decided to fight against the Banshee Queen. He formed a small group of Forsaken called The Remnants (now defunct). He led them in various battles against the enemies of Lordaeron. He allegedly died at the Battle of Aelrid's Stand. His body was not found, but his sword and tabard was. His sword and tabard were presented to Queen Madelynne I as a reminder that even in Undeath, gallantry and honor still exist. Headquarters and Chapter Houses The Order received several large donations from several patrons (who shall remain anonymous), to which gave the Order a somewhat large initial wealth. Using this initial wealth, the Order bought two buildings in Ironforge to serve as the Order's main headquarters, along with donating the Andro manor in Stormwind to serve as the Order's first chapter house. Headquarters The Order's headquarters is located in the Mystic ward, in the northern most corner of that Ward. Throstan chose this specific spot due to the availability of nearby housing should they need it and the large space for training and other such gatherings. The headquarters is used mainly to train new recruits, hold Orderwide meetings, and is able to house around thirty members of the Order in times of emergencies. There is two buildings that are used for the living quarters. To the right of the Meeting House, there is t he recruit and sellsword living quarters. As Sellswords and Recruit essentially have equal status, they are given equal furnishing and they all live and sleep in the same room. It is two stories. The other living quarters is where the other, higher ranked members of the Order sleep. The has a few rooms in it, and is reserved for members of the Council and Honor Guard. The first floor is reserved for Sworn Sword and veterans of the Order. The last building part of the headquarters is the Meeting House. The Meeting House is a place that looks like a regular homeon the outside, but it much deeper on the inside. The main hall is where Orderwide meetings are held, and where Ordermen and Sellswords who are not pre-occupied may socialized. There are various supply rooms and a medium sized kitchen to which three men and three women are hired as cooks. The Headquarters is currently run by Sir Cheddar Fleetwood, and has ten men-at-arms at all times. Chapter Houses The Order employs the use of Chapters in order to represent it and deal with problems when the senior members of the Council are not available. Each Chapter is led by a Chapter Master. There is at least one Chapter per Kingdom. At the moment, due the Order's small size, there are no Chapters. 'Stormwind Chapter House' The Stormwind Chapter House was donated by the House of Andro. It was meant to be the Order's Headquarters, before the Grand Master decided to move official operations to Ironforge. The Stormwind Chapter House now serves mainly for the Stormwind Chapter of the Order. The Chapter House used to be a manor for the House of Andro, to which it is able to house and supply fifty men-at-arms for approximately one month. The first story contains a living quarters, kitchen, and rooms that are able to hold two Ordermen in the case of emergencies. The second floor is reserved for the Council members and Honor Guard, and finally, the basement holds several bunkbeds for Sellswords. The Chapter House is currently run by Sir Lodding Fleetwood, and has ten men-at-arms at all times. Allies Ecclesiastical Allies Clergy of the Holy Light Secular Allies Blood of Lordaeron Arathorian Coalition The Scarlet Hammer House Sunwhisper =The Three Branches= ---- The Order of the Golden Hawk is comprised of three branches: The Knightly Branch, the Clergy, and the Sergeanty. The Knightly Branch The Knights make up a small portion of the Order; revered with special privileges and often called 'High Brothers and Sisters', they form the heavy cavalry of the Order. This strong branch consists of men and women who have been born both high and low in their Kingdoms. Headed by the Knight-Captain, they are often gallant in battle and prefer to die than be captured. Current Knight-Captain: Vacant The Clergy As a Lightsworn Order, we are nothing without the support of the Church. The Clergy is filled with Chaplains, who are ordained Priests that have the support of the Church. They are typically trained in the ways of the Light, but by no means are they as high as the Bishops. Where the Knights are the sword in which strikes the enemy, and the Sergeanty is the armor which protects the body, the Clergy provides spiritual attunement which protects the mind. They are led by the Head Chaplain. Current Head Chaplain: Vacant The Sergeanty The rank and file of the Order, these typically low-born men and women make up the non-knighted, non-ordained foot, archers, light cavarly, magi, and those who work in professions rather than in weapons or magic. A large percentage of the Order stands within the Sergeanty, which is headed by the Master of Arms. Current Master of Arms: Davrin Wallcroft The Weighted Blades The hired mercenaries that the Order employs, they are a mercenary company created specifically to aid the Order in its endeavors. The mercenaries are allowed to employ Night Elves, along with Druids, Shaman, and Death Knights. The Weighted Blades takes inspiration from the Turcopoles -- locally recruited mercenaries in order to act as the light cavalry of the various Crusader Orders and armies. Current Mercenary Captain: Sir Hershel Greyson Hierarchy ''Council'' *Grand Master - Supreme commander and administrator of the Order *First Sword - Second in Command of the Order, and leader of the Magificent Seven *Champions - Individuals who have proved themselves with dedication and battlefield prowess who rise about Honor Guard. Typically field commanders. *Master of Arms - Master of the Sergeanty *Knight-Captain - Master of the Knights *Head Chaplain - Master of the Clergy *Chapter Masters - Individuals who lead small sects of the Order assigned in certain, crucial locations. ''Veteran Ranks'' *Honor Guard - Men and women who have sworn vows of chastity and poverty in order to protect the Grand master and the Council Members. Only six can Ordermen can attain the rank of Honor Guard, and they are considered part of the Magnificent Seven. *Veteran - Members who have risen above the rest to prove themselves dedicated, loyal, and steadfast agains the Order's enemies. They are few in number and are often looked upon for advice and wisdom. ''Lower Ranks'' *Sworn Sword - The rank and file of the Order. The Sworn Swords make up the backbone of the Order, being full members with full privileges *'Initiate '- The first rank before swearing the oath of the Order. They watch and learn how the Order is conducted. The Initiate must participate in a Proving in order to gain the Sworn Sword rank. ''Non-Official Ranks'' *Sellsword - The Sellsword is a rank in which every member of the Weighted Blades receives upon joining. They are not allowed to rank up, and are often temporary members given a contract for one month. *Trial(OOC)'' - Alts, people who haven't joined in-character, or OOC friends of the Order. The Council Grand Master Lord Throstan Andro (Throstan) The First Sword Vacant The Champions Sir Branor Heward (Branor) Alladran Swiftmantle, the Blackwolf (Alladran) Ofillia Delligatti, the Shadow (Ofillia) Knight-Captain Vacant Head Chaplain Vacant Master of Arms Davrin Wallcroft (Wallcroft) Mercenary Captain Sir Hershel Greyson (Greyson) Chapter Masters Vacant =OOC Information= ---- The '''Order of the Golden Hawk' is a roleplaying guild on Alliance Moon guard U.S. The guild roleplays as a Lightsworn Paramilitary Order attached to the Church of the Holy Light and the Clergy of the Holy Light. The Order takes inspiration from both lore and real life sources. The main inspiration of the Order is that of the Knights Templar, with hints of the Knights Hospitaller mixed in. The Knights of the Silver Hand also take a role of inspiration. Finally, the real life Turcopoles during the Crusades were an inspiration for the in-house Sellsword Company: The Weighted Blades. The main goal of the guild is a Crusade Military Order feel to World of Warcraft, and provide a high quality of immersion and cohesion. However, while this is mainly a roleplaying guild, we also enjoy out-of-character things such as PvP and comradery. Race and Class Restrictions Race Restrictions Only Humans, Dwarves, and High Elves will be considered for full membership into the Order. Humans, Dwarves, High Elves, and Night Elves will be considered for the Sellsword rank. Class Restrictions All classes are accepted into the ranks of the Order. However, Death Knights, Shaman, and Druids will be only be accepted in a case-by-case basis for full membership. This restriction does not apply to the Sellsword rank. Warlocks who managed to slip through the system will also be considered. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Order of the Golden Hawk Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds Category:Disbanded Organizations Category:Orders of Knighthood